VerdeRenamon's Top ten Charicters who should be in super smash bros
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: VerdeRenamon here, I just played super smash bros for the 3DS, and the fighters were awesome, but I think that there are some who deserve to be in this game a little bit more, want to find out who?


VerdeRenamon's

**Top Ten characters who ****should've **** been in Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS**

(i do not own any of the charcaters in this except VerdeRenamon)

VerdeRenamon here, i've just Played Super Smash bros. for the 3DS and well...

This is the most, AWSOMEST game that i ever played!

but i can't help but think that there should have been some improvements.

Mainly, the fighters, so i've compiled a list of 10 fighters who should have been in this game **(and no! not as Assist Tropheys)**

and for those who think so as well, please, by all means, review if you beleve so as well, if you flame me, well...Screw you!

**10\. Miles "Tails" Prower**

OH COME ON! even i think that this was unfair, Tails does more of the work than any of the Sonic crew and what does he get in return, two crappy games for the Game Gear!

you might as well have said "Tails, you are an inventive genius, but you just aren't popular enough."

He...Deserves...better!

**9\. Bloom (Winx Club)**

who better to send into a battle royal than the Fairy of the Dragon Flame!

she could easily out-fly Pit, out fire Both Mario and Bowser, and out muscle Donkey Kong, basicly, she's the total Package.

why she's ranked No. 9? (she scares me!)

**8\. Hikari "Kari" Kamiya (Digimon adventure 01) Younger version.**

Way cuter than Jigglypuff, tougher than Kirby and way more agile than Zero suit Samus.

Give her a pair of metal claws and we got a ringer! as the Digidestened of LIght, she can control the most violent form of light, Electricity!

Pikachu, you just met your match...

Plus as a final smash, she can summon Angewomon to rain arrows on the field.

**7\. Sigma (Mega Man X series)**

the master of Mavricks, the god of mean, and a bottomless ego?

arm him with a light saber, and we got a fighter!

Though he has fallen to X so manny times, i add him to this list beacause every fighting game needs a lunitic!

**6\. Boshi (Super Mario RPG)**

the self-proclaimed fastest dino in the world, his Move set would be-like Yoshi's except faster, Sonic would have a field day with him!

his Final Smash would make him super-quick, allowing him to deal devastating blows.

**5\. Rika Nonaka (Digimon Tamers)**

the Digimon Queen, perfect for a brawl against Bowser.

i can see it now...

Bowser is beating the crap out of Pikachu, when somone hits him with a rock.

**A new challenger aproaches!**

he turns around to find a girl no bigger than Peach, red hair made into a spiky ponytail sporting a blue and white shirt with a broken heart on it and jeans.

Bowser laughs at first, up until Rika kicks him in the stomach!

she gets into a battle stance, angry, Bowser does the same.

he tries to stomp her, but she's too damn quick, she grabs him by the tail and sends him flying!

getting back in his feet, he decides to unleash his fire-breath, but she dodges it with ease and counters with a huricane kick straight out of Street Fighter.

just then a Smash ball floats downward and onto Rika's hand, she breaks it and begins to glow an icy blue.

when the light fades, Bowser finds that she had turned to solid ice from head to toe.

"ah, crap..." he thinks to himself.

Rika smiles and freezes him solid!

and suddenly, words appear...

**Rika ices the compitition!**

**4\. King Goomba (Mario universe)**

**Warning: Flame shield is now on!**

Acorrding to Gaijin Goombah from YouTube, **(i do not own him either!) **Goombas have been used as roadkill, masks, seldom used characters in spin-offs, and just plain mistreated.

i wish to fix that, and i hope the geniuses at Nintendo see this as well.

armed with the powers of the Paragoomba, Spiked Goomba and Mega Goomba, i have no doubt King Goomba will give ALL Goombas the Respect they deserve.

**3\. Tomahawk Man (Mega Man 6)**

If the Blue Bomber gets a appearence, why not a Robot Master?

and who better to represent than the most sterotypical of them all, my favorite, Tomahawk Man.

his move set should be a fusion of Capt. Falcon, and Link's sword skills.

and His Final Smash should be just like Mega Man's but instead with all the world Robots from Mega Man 6.

**2\. Ashley (WarioWare Touched)**

Don't you think she deserves a better spot in this game than just as an Assist Trophey, her move set should be just like Ness.

not to mention, She's adorable!

**And finally...**

**1\. Sora Takanouchi (Digimon Adventure 01)**

you take one look at her and you see fighting personafied.

years of Soccer has made her legs into leathal weapons.

her move set should be a fusion of Ryo and Juri from Street Fighter, not to mention her blue helmet would be perfect for Headbutts.

**VerdeRenamon: WHEW! i'm finally finished with this monster.**

**please note, this took almost three days to finish, and it was not easy.**

**Special thanks to Gaijin Goombah for the info, and i wish you good luck in your Quest to bring Culture to video games.**

**PLZ REVIEW (no flames, i mean it!)**


End file.
